1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device production process, a film deposition process is performed on a semiconductor wafer (which is hereafter referred to as a “wafer”) according to a deposition method such as atomic layer deposition (ALD).
Research and development of a rotary-table film deposition apparatus for performing ALD have been conducted in these years. A rotary-table film deposition apparatus includes a rotary table rotatably disposed in a vacuum chamber. The rotary table has recesses where wafers are placed. The recesses have a diameter that is slightly greater than the diameter of the wafers. Above the rotary table, a supply area to which a reaction gas A is supplied, a supply area to which a reaction gas B is supplied, and a separation area for separating the supply areas are defined.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-161874, for example, discloses a rotary-table film deposition apparatus including a plasma generator. The disclosed rotary-table film deposition apparatus uses plasma generated by the plasma generator to form various films (functional films) on a substrate, modify a film formed on a substrate and including carbon, and etch a film formed on a substrate.
However, with the rotary-table film deposition apparatus disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-161874, it is difficult to control the intensity of active species generated by plasma and therefore difficult to obtain a film with desired quality.